The present invention relates to the formation of knitting elements mountable in the dial of a single cylinder knitting machine having operative ends for forming knit loops and for transferring the same to the cylinder needles.
In general, the formation of a knitted hose or the like on a single cylinder knitting machine is accomplished by making the loops entirely on the needles located in the vertical tricks of the cylinder. As a consequence, the structure of the knit pattern is formed only with plain loops. For that reason, the goods produced on such machinery have the disadvantage, characteristic of plain knit work, resulting in a small degree of extensibility or elasticity as well as a tendency for its borders or welts to twist. These disadvantages are somewhat reduced in two or double cylinder knitting machines in which the needles, when in the lower cylinder, are used for plain loops, but when transferred to the upper cylinder are used to form purl loops.
On the other hand, two cylinder knitting machines have the disadvantage that they require constant supervision and close attention by the operator. They are more subject to failure and have a lower efficiency. Consequently, in order to combine the advantages of a two cylinder knitting machine with those of a single cylinder knitting machine, certain one cylinder knitting machines have been provided with auxiliary latch needles or similar needles which are mounted in the transfer dial. These auxiliary needles are actuated to move radially in cooperation with the vertically moving cylinder needles, to produce a knit work made of both plain and purl loops. Nevertheless, this system still has the disadvantage that there is inherent an unreliable transfer of the loops from the dial needles to the cylinder needles. Furthermore, there exists the frequent breakdown of the latch needles, in the dial making it necessary to effect a precise adjustment to the cylinder and dial so that their needles are properly aligned during transfer.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a single cylinder knitting machine with means for simply and efficiently producing both plain and purl loops, without the use of auxiliary latch needles in the dial.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a single cylinder knitting machine with simple transfer elements capable of forming both knit loops as well as being capable of transferring the loops to the needles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved single cylinder knitting machine overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages.
The foregoing objects, other objects as well as numerous advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.